Beastly Rex
Welcome to the Beastly Rex Wiki I am a great guy who can be an awesome person to hang out with. I can be generous, mostly kind, and can make anyones day! I currently am in the squad, The New Pure Clan Government. I was born on Endor. My best friends...well i have a few, like Anni Candy, Elena Amatari, Redge Powerstunner, and much more. I can add more stuff, so tell me what to add, and I will get to it ASAP! Life Summary This wiki is all about...well...Me! I will tell you about my life from a fighter of the Amatari Empire, to retirement from Squads, to my current job in the Senate with Daniel Greenpulser. I will start off with Amatari Empire, my first squad ever to join! Amatari Empire The Amatari Empire started by Me, Elena Amatari, and Sierra Lightsabre. Elena and I met by me trying to buy her something that isn't transferable. I told her that it wasn't possible, but should happen later. Elena and I became friends and we made the Empire from scratch. later on, when the process was completed, I became the King. I wasn't there for long because of my complete corrupted self. I took the power for granted. I lost the power. I became a guard after a week or two. I ranked up as a Spy to infiltrate and destroy Xalandra Nova, and EVIL witch who loves power that lurks on the Dark Side. I destroyed the squad on the inside, and Nova fell. With the help of Pure Clan, lead by Sarah Wolf555, we all won that day. Later on the Amatari Empire fell long after the first war against Nova. I made a squad to make sure the squad wasn't gone forever, The Last of the Amatari. Since I took power for granted, I made sure the people standing in my way was vanquished. It worked, until I reached Elena. I lost the battle, and the squad. Morse Empire The Morse Empire is where my origin began and ended. Since I am Mortal / Immortal, I can't die unless another Morse tries to. Anyways, I was adopted into the family. My biological family was killed by the Sepratist Army. I was taken in by General Morse, my new father, when I was left alone. Lord Morse, my brother, took me in as his own. We both took care of each other. It was awesome, until that dreadful day. The Day of Morse. It was the day when family that wasn't a Morse, became a Morse...I was in pain, yet I never shown it. I was powerful before, yet now I am Invincible. The only way to become a True Morse is by killing one of your own kind. I never tried to do so. Yet I never had. The Morse Empire is now long gone, and I am the last of its kind. I was left alone. I was done with squads... Retirement...? After the wars, I was looking for retirement. I thought this was the bet time to do so. I went for it. I was walking around playing games, doing pranks, etc. I still got squad requests. I declined every single oe of them. One of the requests that I declined was a funny one. Someone wanted me in his squad SO bad, that he would have let me become Leader and me have the honor to kick him out. I wasn't gonna do that. I declined him anyway. So, I got a message from Altair asking me how I was doing on my retirement. I told hin I was doing fine, but then he told me to join the squad he was in. I didn't know what squad it was. But I said maybe later. A week later, I visited Elena to see how she was doing. It was a bit boring, until I saw Anni Candy. She was BEAUTIFUL! Se was in the same squad as Elena. But then she left, I ported to her. And I was at this meeting hall. What was this place? It seems...familiar. Pure Clan I remember this place! This place, I was in when the first Nova War began. It was a bit messy, but still doable. I saw Anni and Elena going up these giant steps in the back. I wonder what the chatter was...I saw Altair, Elena, Anni, a nice guy named Redge Powerstunner, who loves to build, Sarah Wolf555, and last but not least, Daniel Greenpulser, the leader. They were in a meeting. i asked if I could join. Elena interrupted saying that i would be PERFECT for the squad. Dan paused for a moment, and said Indeed. I was in! I was with Anni! Right after, I was told to study on the Amendments and stuff like that. I did so, and boy was my brain fried! I was tired that day, so i rest for once. Everything seemed calm...too calm...and then when all seemed great...BOOM! The Rise of Xalandra Nova?! It came to all of our senses that Nova wasn't finished yet. I thought to myself, "How can this be? I helped destroy her squad!" It wasn't over yet! We were getting overrun by her trained officers, yet we still were holding up. I was a guard then. I helped defend the Senators and Ministers and Councilors back then. I heard a loud shriek and I came running. Anni Candy was injured. I struck down every enemy that was against me because I was enraged. I came to Anni and healed her quickly. She regained consciousness and kissed me (remember, we are dating). She asked me to stay with her...forever. Even I knew what that meant. I said yes. After those words were spoken, I was alive! I killed most of the enemy and walked towards Nova herself. She saw me and spit on the ground that I was standing. I gave her the Morse Eyes, which was an evil look tha is like Ghost Rider. She was intimidated. We fought, then she retreated. We won that battle, yet we never saw her again...even to this day. Fall of Pure Clan? After Nova rose and fell, I thought it was time to have a little fun. Since she lost the war, it was a time of celebration! I decided to set up the fireworks and the fuse lit. It wasn't suppose to happen! Of course, I was too late. A firework hit the senate building and Daniel was not mad...he was FURIOUS!!! He sued me against federal property. I was charged 100,000 Credits and an expulsion sentence. This was the worst time yet for me. I needed a lawyer. I asked Elena to help me out, and we both found a loophole out of this mess. I was in court the next day, and we argued for an hour or two. I won the first argument about the expulsion. Yet I still was charged with the money. I now used that loophole and found a way out of it. I won the arguments, but then something sad happened...Our ally, the Raider Clan, had betrayed us. The Real Problem The Raider Clan, who was led by John Raider, was a great ally to our government. We were at war with them for some time because John was trying to take control of me. I can't say why because it is classified information...Anyways...I was sent to court because John wasn't telling the Pure Clan the real reason why I am in trial. Once again, I was sued against Pure Clan for NOTHING! John observed the Trial and was amazed how I can hold myself. MANY DAYS occurred and the Senate came to a conclusion. I was exiled and was never to return to the Senate. John wasn't wanting me to be expelled for something he had done. He then spoke in front of everyone saying he manipulated me into doing these sort of things. Daniel was shocked! He then was banned from the senate, and I was still a Senator. But later on, I was elected to be the next Judicial Councilor... NOTICE: Now, John is no longer any threat. He is a peaceful man whom I consider, A Father. Judicial Councilor This was finally it! I could acually get my promotion! At long last....wait...WHAT?! I NEVER GOT THE JOB YET?! I have to be ELECTED??? Dangit! But, it will have to take a while. I was to speak in front of ll the senators and Daniel himself. The subject was on why should I be the next Judicial Councilor? I was competing against Jett Septin and the former Judicial Councilor, Elena Amatari. Altair was my guide on helping me to become the Councilor. I won the first round and the Elena won the second. My speech wasn't that great in the second round. Jett was knocked out of the competition. I then made the best speech that won the competition on that the younger generation should have a chance in this competition. I still thank Altair for his help. I waqited long hours and finally...the results were in. I was the next Councilor! I was so happy! Later on, I asked Altair a huge favor...to help me become a True Jedi. The Path of The True Jedi This was finally my moment to shine. For the first time ever, I was the apprentice of Altair for the first time ever. When I would die, I would have the aura of past Jedi. He told me that this path wouldn't be easy. Our first objective was to face him in saber combat for a few minutes to see how I would do. Altair had won that duel. I had so much to learn! Next part was too easy, since we are going back to the basics. It was to infiltrate Nova's house, extract data, and escape. I finished in a flash! The second part was to create a saber of my own makings. It was a white, tapered beam lightning crystal. I liked it, and so did Altair. His final challenge for me was to beat him in saber combat, in whatever means necessary! Battle of the Masters Altair gathered his robes and to wait for a moment. I had seen a beam of blue light emerge from Altair, but he was no longer Altair, he was the legendary Kato Drakstar! His saber color had changed, and his robes were from the past, as he told me. He then wailed at me with multiple strikes in all directions. I parried them all and repulsed him to a wall. He was impressed with my improveed power. He also told me the Force was strong in me. I said the same thing, to be nice. As he was growing weary of my parries, he then went into Force Valor. I was truck down and he pointed his saber near my face. I grew into Beast Mode, and then pinned him down. We both flew 5 meters away from each other. We both were in our modes of awestruck power. We are now equal, thanks to Kato. I was equal in Kato's strengths, and I had an amazing job. He told me training is over. My task was finally completed. Everything came into place... Time Passes Some months have passed along, and I am a changed man. The infamous Tey Voro is no longer harming us. I have had some relationships that had time and time again switched from one person to another, however I cannot forget Sarah Wolf or Anni Candy, from whom I had the most intimate relationship with. I ended up having a relationship with ANni Candy in the end, and it was one of the best decisions we have made. Kage Sektor is like a Father to me, since my old father is no longer here. Vayne Sektor is like my sister. She is there when I need her, and vice versa. Judicial Councilor is no longer my job, it is now the Legislative Councilor spot that I own. David Feirceglider is no longer with us, he is with Doctor Crane. I am now living a happier life with new people, new experiences, and a new Family. The End of My Career... Since I am now laying back with my new family, things start to occur inside the Senate. Things start to get worse and worse...and Daniel is never on, so I must catter to the Senate. One day, I faced reality, and sent in my resignition letter. Of course, this shocks the Senate ten-fold. Daniel contacts me and wants to talk about my quick resignition. I gave him these responses: There is too much drama inside the Senate itself and You are not doing your job correctly, leaving everyone else at fault." Of course, Daniel thanks me for the feedback. He calls me and all of the Parliament in for a meeting. I see Redge all mad, for no reasons. He accuses me for the source of Drama. Daniel replies with an iron fist and blows at Redge, realizing that Redge himself is the cause of this "drama". Since then, I have been a laid-back, retired Councilor. Still, to this day, I remain a citizen to the Parliament, and will help, only when there is a need for me. Final Rites Time had grown past quickly, as my life had flashed before my eyes. It seemed like a long time, but I had realized my time had come. My Beast Mode had faded away, and my eyesight was growing dim. I laid it upon my new family to continue with the Legacy of the Beast, eventually teaching the ways of the Beast to teh other family members, so that I may never truly die, but I would rest in the hearts of those I had been apart in their lives for milennia to come. The last memory I had as Beastly Rex was the final days of being on Endor. Anni had passed away from a saber wound from Rex Bladestorme. Even though I was not able to defend her from death, I did manage to attend her funeral on Iego. My heart was broken from teh shock that I would nevr see Anni again. After realizing that my legacy will continue on after my passing, and knowing that I will eventually see my friends again, I had rested my eyes until I drifted away from my final slumber. Log-In Data August 4, 2013 Things have been quiet since I have left the Senate, and I have been having some alone time with Sarah. She is currently working on a cool town. I can't wait til it is completely open for all to see. :) January 12, 2018 It has been years since I have gone by the mantle of Beastly Rex again. The CWA game has come and gone, yet I still have friendships that I cling on to, such as Anni, Sarah, and Daniel Greenpulser. I have no idea as to what had happened in the past few years, it only seemed like yesterday that I was roaming the grounds of the Jedi Temple, wrecking havoc against Xalandra Nova and her minions. Those memories are ones that I will never forget. Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Category:Member Category:New Democracy of the Pure Clan Category:Humans Category:Senator